


We Want the Same Things

by deluxelarry



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, lourry - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Nerd!Harry, aw, footballcaptain!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxelarry/pseuds/deluxelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe after Louis’s brain started feeling like it was going to blow up, he’d put the course work aside and ask Harry to spoon him. Harry was the bigger one after all. Then Louis would initiate a kiss, which would lead to full blown make out session, and then Harry would strip for Louis, Louis would strip for Harry, followed by Harry fucking Louis onto his bed.</p>
<p>Or a AU where Louis’s is the school’s popular football team captain and Harry was his nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want the Same Things

**Author's Note:**

> ok something really quick, i know it might suck but im getting into writing i think???
> 
> follow and talk to me on tumblr :DD punkhrry.tumblr.com

Louis was always bright; at least that’s how Harry always saw him. Harry remembered his first year of Secondary School, his glasses falling off his face and books threateningly slipping from his arms while he walked the crowded halls. He was a freshman at the time, no one paid attention to freshman, especially ones who wore vests and over sized glasses and ones that you’d find reading in the library during their free period off.

But Harry didn’t mind at first, he just wanted to fit in. He wanted to get through his four years without trouble. Maintaining above a 4.0 GPA all cycles of every year. It was his parents dream if he went to one of the highest ranking schools in London.

At that moment, all Harry was trying to do was make it to the other side of the school, in time for his second period lecture. That’s when he saw him.

Louis Tomlinson. It was only his second week of Secondary School, having Louis in the same grade as well, and he couldn’t shut his ears to what everyone was saying about the petite boy. Apparently he got into the school with a scholarship for football. Harry didn’t care. If Harry could compare anything to the sun, he’d pick Louis. Louis Louis. Louis. 

Harry was always bigger than him, starting from day one of Secondary School when he accidently bumped into Louis in the hall but Louis just kept walking straight. 

Harry hadn’t spoken a word to Louis until around halfway through their first year.

That was until they got assigned a paper to do as a pair for history.

The class distractedly stared at Harry when he picked the piece of paper out of the hat from his teachers extending arm. “So Harry, who’d you pick?” his teacher asked. She seemed quite irritated, maybe because Harry took a while to choose a piece of paper. He was nervous- he doesn’t work well with people. Well, he just didn’t quite work with people in general.

Harry’s eyes widened when he opened the crumpled piece of paper. “Louis.” He muttered. He lifted his head up and repeated, “Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” He put his head back down, not daring to look for the blue eyed boy that reminded him of the shining sun.

He could hear Louis’s friends snicker and tease him from wherever they were sitting.

It wasn’t until after class that Harry actually had the chance to talk to Louis. 

“Look, I’m just trying to get this assignment done. Come over this week so we’ll be done. I have practice after school all week because of my footie tournament new week.” Louis said to Harry, right when he stepped out of class.

Harry’s cheeks immediately turned red, but nodded anyways.

Harry came over that week and they finished their assignment. Then Harry came over again the next day, because Louis asked him to. Then it happened one more time before Louis invited him to his footie tournament.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. Just sit on the bleachers and watch and afterwards we can go back to mine to play some fifa or we can get some food.” Louis urged Harry, the night before on the phone.

“Ok, no problem. Don’t leave without me. And remember, I have that physics test the following day. I have to get home early to finish studying. ‘can’t forget.” 

Harry heard Louis scoff into the phone and laugh, “Nerd.”

And that’s how it began. Well, not really. It began when Louis kissed Harry’s cheek on his tippy toes when he walked Harry home after his game, which he won of course.

Or maybe it began when 4 months later, a week before Year 14 ended, they went on a a real date, according to Louis. How Louis kissed Harry against his door and told him how his lips reminded him of feathers, before kissing his cheek goodnight, ushering Harry inside his home.

But really, it began in the beginning of Year 15, when they were officially boyfriends, when they walked in school together, definitely holding hands while some kids stared with disgusted faces, and some stared in awe.

It doesn’t matter, what matters is that now, it’s their last year in school. 

It’s their last year; they both got accepted to Kings College in London. Harry with a 4 year scholarship for his outstanding grades throughout Secondary School, and Louis with a full ride scholarship for football. We were settled.

Everyone knew them. Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry, the duo. People backed off their situation. Mostly because Louis was the footie team’s captain of 3 years. 

Even though they were open about their relationship and everyone knew about them, that didn’t stop Louis from becoming the most popular lad in his year. And it definitely didn’t stop all the girls (and guys) to want him.

But he was Harry’s- sweet, nerdy Harry.

And Harry, well, was his. Despite their different clique’s, they were each other’s. Harry was Louis’s nerd.

Everyone wanted Louis, everyone wanted to be him, but he just wanted Harry.

Harry was his flower, he saw him when he bloomed into the man he is. And well, Louis was still Harry’s sun. Always bright with laughter and smiles and kisses and hugs and cuddles and on and on and on. 

They were crazy about each other- and everyone knew it.

Sometimes when Louis was slacking his course work because a match was coming up, Harry being a good boyfriend, tutored his star player.

It was always the same thing. Harry was invited to his boyfriends house (not like he had to be invited anways), Louis made tea and they sipped while Harry went over some course work. And maybe after Louis’s brain started feeling like it was going to blow up, he’d put the course work aside and ask Harry to spoon him. Harry was the bigger one after all. Then Louis would initiate a kiss, which would lead to full blown make out session, and then Harry would strip for Louis, Louis would strip for Harry, followed by Harry fucking Louis onto his bed. 2 or 3 times, depending if Louis had a match the past week that would come between his time with Harry. Harry didn’t mind. At all.

And that was their life for now, Louis taking over the school with his good looks and his gorgeous boy always by his side that offered warmth and love and bitter tea and tutoring and kisses and spooning and fucking. And also them loving each other to the moon and back. What would Louis be without Harry?

He wouldn’t be the sun- that’s for sure.


End file.
